


pumpkin spice and everything nice

by pineapple_fineapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some October/Autumn domestic shit, short af tho lmao, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_fineapple/pseuds/pineapple_fineapple
Summary: seasonal reed900 up ahead 🍂🍁🍄 all these writetober things got me feelin seasonal. they’re established and they’re happy and they’re domestic, what more could u ask for





	pumpkin spice and everything nice

R quite liked Autumn.

He’d turned his thermal sensors on long ago, years back, and had never gotten around to turning them off again. He liked feeling the air on his skin, the bite of winter and warm glaze of summer. Autumn’s chilly breeze and orange skies were his favorite, however.

Seeing Gavin’s clear excitement for the changing of the seasons might have also contributed to R’s seasonal favoritism. Maybe.

Because Gavin’s favorite season was also Autumn. He had an array of sweaters and jackets he kept in his closet all year, and was always visibly excited to wear them out again. R always managed to make their coffee a bit early so he could sit and watch Gavin pick something out. He mostly had dark, earthy colored clothes; dark greens, maroons, deep browns, etc.

R sipped at his coffee now, observing.

Gavin had settled on a maroon one today, pulling it over a gray thermal he’d put on a moment before. The detective ruffled his hair back into place and looked up to meet R’s watchful stare. He grinned, letting out a laugh.

“You ever get tired of watching me get dressed every day?”

R tilted his head, appearing thoughtful.

“Not really.”

Gavin kept his expression amused, but something in his face changed. Just enough for R to notice, but not pinpoint. Something softer.

“Course you don’t.”

R sipped again as Gavin turned to pick out some boots.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like some Autumn reed900 domestic stuff. I’m rly feeling holiday-y lately and I’m gonna write some more of them being established and happy and celebrating the season and holidays etc
> 
> buckle up, we’re going Autumn/thanksgiving/winter/Christmas/new year reed900 up in here
> 
> also I wrote this at work on my break, expect longer domesticity later but I’m posting it right mfin now so I do it later


End file.
